Dangerous Encounters
by Autumn's Harvest
Summary: While pursuing a new mission, the Titans unexpectedly crosses paths with an old friend. With bottled emotions running wild, can they settle their differences in time to focus on a more dangerous situation at hand?


_Summary:_ _(AN) While pursuing a new mission, the Titans unexpectedly crosses paths with an old friend. With bottled emotions running wild, can they settle their differences in time to focus on a more dangerous situation?_

**As The Rose Pedals**

_Chapter 1_

"Alright, turn to the right—"

Snap. Snap.

"—that's right. Ok smile big for me-" Three more snaps.

"--good, good! Now turn to the side." Two final snaps went off.

"Alright, very good. You can take five now."

Starfire gathered herself up from the floor, making sure she was covering her bare chest, just as Donna came over with a small blanket. "You did great today. Those are probably some of the best pictures you've taken so far."

Wrapping the blanket around her, Starfire walked back to her dressing room to change back into regular clothes. "I thank you friend. But it was much...uncomfortable posing half nude in front of the grapher of phtots whom had the lustful eyes."

Donna started giggled. "It's part of the job Starfire. Either way, you're going to have to get used to it. Especially if you want that kind of income they offered."

True, Starfire was going to have to get used to it sometime. She did agree to the job after she become more…needy of certain girly accessories. Money usually wasn't an issue since the Titans got monthly incomes from the city. Still, it felt good to have your own plus a little extra on the side. Starfire would forever be grateful to Bumblebee for landing her a job, no matter if it wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

Donna walked over to the sofa located in the dressing room and sat down. "And you can't really blame him for it, I mean look at you. You're gorgeous! Any man would be lucky to have you. If I were a guy, I'd totally date you."

_Any man except __**him**__, _Starfire thought sadly.

Eager to change the subject she asked, "Would you like to join me for lunch, friend? I am quite famished." Donna willingly agreed sensing that she didn't want to talk about men. She could also read her even though Starfire tried hard enough to cover it up.

After she finished dressing in her regular uniform, Starfire alerted her "boss" that she was going out to lunch before leaving with Donna. "Where shall we eat?" Starfire asked as they walked down the busy streets of Jump City.

"Let's go for some pizza. I feel for something hot and greasy." Complying with her wishes, they crossed the street to the local pizza parlor, the teams all time favorite hangout. They ordered a large pizza, one half covered with mint chocolate and mustered and another half with just pepperoni. Donna gradually paid for it.

"You know, I kind of miss eating out with the rest of the team. Nowadays, it just feels like everyone's growing apart. Everybody's doing their own thing. I kind of miss the bond we used to share when I first came," Donna said before taking a bit of her pizza.

"We don't always get what we want," Starfire mumbled to herself. And she didn't just mean it for the team; she also meant it for _herself_. She most certainly didn't get what she wanted. For year she had been left without anything to hold. She was alone with no one to comfort her but her friends. For one year, all she wanted was _him_ but he never came back. Or just was never really there in the first place.

What she wanted was long gone.

"Star, you okay?" Donna asked. She was finally brought out of her trance when Donna waved a hand in front of her face. And then she realized that Donna was waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay. But by the looks of it, I can see you're not." Her eyes suddenly grew dark and listless as she picked at her mint chocolate pizza. "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

She simply nodded her head refusing to look at Donna. She knew the lecture she was about to get. She's had it more than once over the past year.

"You have to get over him Kory, it's been a year. Do you honestly think this is doing you any good? For all you know, he could be living the life right now and couldn't give a damn about you. What you need to do is move on."

"I understand but…I cannot ever do that. My heart feels like I am betraying him even if he did move on. But…there may have been a possibility that he waited for me. Or maybe it is just my wishful thinking," Starfire explained. Unexpectedly losing her appetite, she drank the mustered she ordered.

Donna sighed with a frustrated look on her face. "Listen Kory, there's more to life than looking or waiting for a lost love. I say you live it up and get back to your old cheery self, we miss you! I think we should—" Donna was interrupted by the sound of their communicators going off.

Donna opened hers and answered. It was Cyborg. "Hey guys, I'm gonna need y'all to come back to the tower as soon as you can. I just got a transmission about a case we're needed for, ok?"

"Sure thing. No problem."

"Alright, see you when you get here." He then signed off. Starfire got up from her chair and cleaned up. Donna followed and without a word to each other, flew back to Titans Tower.

**TTT**

When they arrived no less than ten minutes after, everyone was already in the Ops room. Starfire took a seat next to Beastboy and Raven while Donna preferred to stand. Cyborg was in front of the room and started as soon as everyone was finished.

"As I've said before, there is a mission that we have been assigned to by Batman. It seems that the problem started seeking its way in Gotham City so now it's become our problem since we're assigned the job.

"There's some type of underground mob dealing some heavy stuff like arsenals, drugs, and some other illegal stuff. They are also suspected of murdering some people back in Gotham and even here for that matter. Batman was hot on their trail but because he has to switch over to his 'secret identity', he has to lay low for a while. He also has some strong suspicions and perhaps some evidence that the Joker is behind all of this. And now that it's starting to get out of hand, he needs all the help he can get.

"So now we've been assigned this new mission and we have to very careful with it. Batman gave specific orders **not **to mess this mission up otherwise the operation is blown. He strongly believes there more to this than just an underground operation going on. Gotham shouldn't even know that the Titans are there but if anything; we're there on vacation, since Christmas is around the corner. So with that said, we might have to go undercover on _some_ missions in order to get information so try not to blow the cover, understood?"

The rest of the team nodded their head. "I suggest using your real names if you go out in public or just disguise yourselves. But because we aren't really that known over there in Gotham, I don't think disguises are needed besides regular clothes and maybe some holographic imaging for Beastboy."

Before continuing, Cyborg smiled. "Alright, so with that said and done, I guess now would be a good time to let you know that we will be staying at Wayne Manor or a while."

"Dude, for real?! Awesome! When do we leave?" asked a very elated Beastboy. But that excitement soon turned to confusion. "Wait, if we're going on a mission, why are we staying at Wayne Manor with Bruce Wayne? Wouldn't he know our secret identities?"

Everyone rolled their and groaned. "You idiot, Bruce Wayne _is _Batman!" exclaimed a frustrated looking Raven.

"Sweet!"

"We leave tomorrow night. So all of you get your stuff packed, do what you need to do before tomorrow night," Cyborg informed the rest of the team.

"What about the Tower and the city? We can't just leave it here unprotected," Raven argued. She obviously wasn't up to this.

Cyborg sent her a knowing smile. "Already taken care of. Titans East will be here to watch the city for us. As a matter of fact, they should be here in about an hour."

He elaborated more on the plan and what was going down before they were dismissed. Everybody ventured off to their own destination and Starfire went back to her room and called her "boss." She let him know that she wouldn't be coming back to for a while and he calmly accepted it knowing full well the duty she executed to the city.

Starfire decided to spend that hour pampering herself; going to the new installed hot tub located on the roof, sun-bathing, and finally watching a movie in the living room after everyone was fully out of sight. Nowadays, all she had was herself…and herself only with the exception of their temporary replacement, Donna. Everyone was too preoccupied with themselves to notice her anymore.

Of course they all still talked and had their fair share of fun times, but since he left, nothing was really the same. Or rather, Starfire was never the same. She refused to do much because of the way she was feeling, which in turn affected everybody else. She guessed if she wasn't happy, nobody really was. After all, she was the only one to bring in the joyous smiles on everyone's face though she didn't know it.

She knew it was stupid that she would devote every part of her to the one person who would throw it all away with no doubt in his mind. But she felt that once you love somebody for so long, and you hope and wish that one day they would come back to you that love doesn't dissolve very quickly. It settles for a while and then slowly starts to heal. But hers never did.

She sighed and stretched out my long golden legs on the comfortable sofa, laying her head on the arm rest. And before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Yep, this was now the typical day in Titans Tower and for Starfire.

**TTT**

Starfire awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Raven standing over her. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and sat up.

"Go to your room, it's two in the morning," Raven said in her usual monotone. She extended her hand and helped Starfire off the couch.

"Are you not tired?" Starfire asked stretching her cramped muscles.

"Came to get some tea. I sensed that something was troubling you too. Were you having a bad dream?" Walking over to the kitchen, Raven turned on the kettle.

Starfire nodded her head but forgot that she had her back facing her. "Yes. I have made the mistake of watching a film of horror before going to sleep. Was that what awoke you? If it is, I am very sorry."

Starfire headed over to where Raven was standing by the counter and leaned against it. Raven shook her head at her apology. "I was already up, don't worry. I was watching Beastboy play video games in the room."

"Is your relationship with friend Beastboy going well? Have any problems occurred lately?" Starfire knew how they acted when everyone was around, but who knew what went on behind closed doors.

Raven smiled. "We're better than ever. Now I'm starting to believe that he's actually growing up, finally." The kettle began to whistle so Raven took it off of the stove. "You want any?" she asked.

Starfire shook my head and watched Raven pour water into the already prepared cup of tea. "So did you begin packing yet?"

"No I have not but tomorrow I shall. Or perhaps later. And you?"

"Not at all," Raven replied simply. She sighed before turning back to her tea.

"We should be heading back to our chambers now." With Raven following, Starfire began for the door leading to the corridor. They walked in silence until they reached their doors across the hall from each other. Saying their good nights, they entered their rooms.

Starfire longed for her rounded pink bed once she stepped inside. As soon as she saw it, she sprawled herself upon it and fell right to sleep. _I will partake in the packing tomorrow, _she thought before drifting into a restless sleep.

**TTT**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Starfire jumped up thinking the Titans Alarm was going off but soon realized that it was her Mumbo clock. "Stupid clock," she mumbled before getting out of bed and heading for her bathroom.

She took about twenty minutes to shower and do her morning casualties before dressing in her usual uniform. But instead of leaving her hair out as usual, she tied it back, showing off the earrings she had been wearing for the past three years. It was a gift she had gotten for her first Christmas. Ones that she cherished very much. Ones she got particular from him. She didn't know what it was, but today she felt in high spirits. Like her world was about to change. And maybe… just maybe… it was.

The morning flew by as the Titans prepared for their long trip to Gotham. Instead of traveling in the T-ship which would have made the time limit advance expectedly, the T-car was taken instead. In order for the "undercover" mission to work, as Cyborg put it, they needed something that would exert less attention.

He worked all morning on his baby, upgrading and giving it a new makeover. Starfire helped in any way she could, wanting to speed up the process and get out of the lonely and depressing tower.

After helping Cyborg, Starfire offered to go to the mall with Donna and Bumblebee, dragging a reluctant Raven alongside her. They picked out clothes that would have been needed in order to stay in case they needed to go public.

"Girl, these pants would look tight on you!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she picked up a Ralph Lauren pair of jeans. Holding it up to Starfire's waist, she examined the pants.

"Please, would they not hurt if they were 'tight'?" Starfire asked a little confused at the use of slang.

Bumblebee smiled at her friend's innocence. "I mean Star, that these jeans would look really good on you if you were to put them on. Why don't try it on?" Before Starfire could answer, Bumblebee shoved the pants into her hands and dragged her to the nearest dressing room.

When she emerged moments later, Bumblebee couldn't help but envy her friend. The pants hugged her curves and her long legs perfectly. Though to Raven it was no more than simple pants, it was enough to make certain boys stop in front of the store's entrance and enjoy the view.

"Please, how do I look?" Starfire did a once-around turn around. Bumblebee merely nodded with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You look the bomb!" she assumed. Starfire, yet again not understanding the English slang terms, gasp at the word "bomb."

"Bomb?!" she cried.

"No, not a real bomb. That's just another term for…gorgeous I guess you can say," Bumblebee explained.

A couple more items were purchased with the guidance of Bumblebee, and a few sexy outfits (also thanks to Bumblebee), and out the store they went. They roamed around the mall, stopping at every store to either shop 'til they drop or simply window shop.

Walking out of one of the stores with more than two bags at hand, Donna stopped, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "What is wrong?" Starfire asked looking around, making sure trouble wasn't ahead.

Oddly, Donna began laughing and the turned to Raven, completely ignoring Starfire's question. "Oh Raven! I think it's finally time for you to buy something…from that store!" She pointed to a Victoria's Secret department across the mall.

Raven simply rolled her eyes and began walking the other way. But she didn't get far because Donna made a grab for her cloak and dragged her to the store, leaving Starfire behind. She stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Friends?" Not wanting to be left behind, she followed.

Back at the store, Raven whom was becoming more agitated by the moment was begged repeatedly by Donna to buy something "interesting" for Beastboy, as she put it.

"I said no."

"Ah come on Raven! This could be a life changing experience. Come on, you have to buy something!" Donna pleaded. Fed up of her annoying pleading, Raven submitted to the girls wishes. Raven sighed, "Fine. But I am **not **going anywhere near the lingerie section. Got it?" Satisfied with that, Donna successfully dragged her into the sexy bra section (if you can call it that).

For the next hour and a half, Donna, Bumblebee, and even Starfire did their best to persuade Raven to pick out something else. By the time they got home, Raven was frustrated and the other three were more than happy.

As they walked through the common room, Beastboy had caught Raven's eye. He was currently playing his latest game. With his powerful hearing, he turned around and eyed Raven, seeing that she had an irritated look on her face.

"Is there something wrong Rae?" And then the Victoria's Secret bag that was supposed to be hammered into the other shopping bags caught his eye. "What did you buy?"

Raven's face suddenly became warmed from the blush that began to surface. "Nothing that concerns you." Trying to keep her cool, she began walking to the door that leads to the corridor. Beastboy who suddenly lost interest in the game began to follow. The other girls merely giggled in the back.

"It doesn't look like it. What's in the bag?" He made a grab for the bag but was quickly stopped by Raven's power, the black energy surrounding his hands and binding them.

"Don't touch! There's nothing in here for you," she lied, getting angrier by every passing minute. Beastboy continued to follow her through the door and out of sight.

Donna and Starfire glanced at each other and began laughing. "That was priceless. I wonder if she's actually going to show him what's in the bag."

"I merely hope we did not cause any trouble for them. It would be most unfortunate if they began to argue about it."

Donna waved off that comment. "Trust me, they'll be fine. I doubt they would argue over something so simple. You have nothing to worry about. By the way, what did you buy in there?"

Starfire opened up her bag and revealed the content to Donna, who was quite surprised at what she bought. "Do you know what these are?"

Starfire nodded her head. "I believe they are the 'lingerie'. Bumblebee insisted that I purchased something 'sexy' as she put it."

"Do what they're used for?"

"As sleep attire?"

"No, well yes, but not exactly. You see—"

"Hey Donna can you come here for a sec. I need to talk to you." It was Cyborg calling from the kitchen area.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said as she followed Cyborg to the elevator. They rode it all the way down to the garage.

"What did you want?" she asked as they walked towards his car.

He sighed and began, "I have a favor to ask from you. Its short notice, but I'm hoping you'll lean towards a yes."

**TTT**

"What?!" In her room with her bags by the door, Starfire almost wanted to cry. Beside her was Donna with sort of a poignant expression on her face.

"Yep, I have to stay here while you and the rest of the team go on the mission. Cyborg said that he wanted me to stay since I know the place better than Titans East and assist them in any way if needed."

"But what if we might need you? We cannot do this mission without extra help," Starfire pleaded walking over to her bed and sitting at the front. Donna followed suit.

"He said you guys will be getting more help in Gotham, just a helping hand."

"Did he say from whom?" Donna shook her head.

"He didn't say, although I can already guess who it is," Donna murmured the last part quietly to herself. Fortunately Starfire didn't hear.

Starfire sighed heavily and lied back on the bed, a hand running through her hair. She was sad and angry that one of her closest friends weren't going to accompany her on this very important mission. But if she had to, then she just had to accept that.

"Besides, I wouldn't really mind staying. A house full of cute guys, minus Bumblebee, is every dirty girl's dream!" Starfire giggle at her friend's enthusiasm.

"But friend, I thought you only had 'the eyes' for Speedy. Is that not cheating?"

"It's only cheating when you're actually with the person. Right now, he's just a fantasy. But I do plan to change that later on," Donna pointed out. "I refuse to let him get away."

"You are quite fond of Speedy, yes?"

"Very."

Donna got off the bed and stretched. "Well I guess I should start _un_packing. You sure you're going to be okay?" Starfire nodded her head, a weak smile on her face. Donna, who was feeling much sympathy for her, hugged her tight. "I'm sure you'll have fun without me. Besides, I think it's time you spent time with the original four."

And with that Donna left the room, leaving a sad yet recovering girl behind. She considered what Donna said about spending time with the rest of the team. _Maybe it is time that I spend more with my other friends, _she thought getting up. _I do miss them._

Within the next half hour, Titans East was already taking control of the tower. Cyborg gave the instructions on what to do if trouble were to ensue. Donna gladly provided a tour (though Bumblebee already told her that they already know).

Sadly by the time Titans East got settled in and everyone got comfortable with each other, it was time to leave. Dressed in civilian clothes, the four Titans said their goodbyes and headed toward the elevator.

"Dude, how long is this trip going to take anyway?" Beastboy asked. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a green shirt. Earlier in the day, Cyborg had given him rings, similar to the ones he used to go undercover for the Hives, to transform his skin and hair color as well as his fangs. Instead of being green, he would have fair skin, blond hair (with barely a hint of green in there) and perfectly fine teeth. He couldn't say just how good it felt to be normal, or look it for that matter.

"We might have to pull an all-nighter. Gotham's further than you think you know," answered Cyborg.

"You mean we're gonna have to sleep in the car? What if I have to use the bathroom?!" Beastboy began panicking, thinking of all the things he wouldn't be able to do.

"Listen, we are not having any accidents in the T-Car, you hear me? It's not like I'm not gonna stop at the gas station every couple of hours, anyway." The ding of the elevator doors disclosed the conversation any further.

Once in the garage, the Titans back their luggage in the trunk of the T-Car and prepared to leave. Starfire sat in the front while Raven and Beastboy occupied the back of the car. Before long, the T-car was pulling out of the garage and off the island. Watching the tower fade into the side mirrors, Starfire said a silent good-bye before drifting off to sleep…

* * *

_**AN:** I sort of updated the story but not by much. For once in my life, I reread the story and I actually thought it was __**good**__. I was surprised since half the time I think my ideas suck. But I'm glad I looked over it to fix my mistakes. Now that I like the story, I'm going to update it as fast as I can. I might bring the word count to 3,000 next time but who knows. Once I start writing I can't stop…like now. I make my comments a little __**too**__ long._

_So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Nice? Stupid? Review and tell me what you think. All reviews are welcome. Also, I'm still a little unsure as to how I'm going to do this whole action/adventure thing so any advice is welcome. This is my first time writing anything with action since I got a little tired of writing so much romance in one story. But don't get me wrong, it's still in there._

_Canadianth22_


End file.
